This invention relates to fluid pressure regulators for use in inflation systems for inflatable escape slides and other inflatables where the output pressure of the gas flow is increased as the pressure of the high pressure gas supply decreases during the inflation process. This increase in pressure is especially advantageous in systems where the gas under pressure is supplied to an aspirator and counteracts the increase in backpressure due to the inflation of the slide or other inflatables. If the regulator is set for optimum operation at room temperature, it does not operate efficiently at low temperatures in the range of -40.degree. F. (-40.degree. C.). Therefore it has been the practice to set the regulator for a compromise temperature which reduces the efficiency of the system at lower temperatures. The reduction in efficiency has resulted in an excessively high output pressure of the gas flow using up an excessive amount of gas and requiring a larger bottle of gas. Also the time required to deploy the inflatable has been excessive at moderate temperatures.